


Dead Hearts

by alpha21



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha21/pseuds/alpha21
Summary: Basically just smut, Batman and Joker have a thing going and they're not really sure how to feel about it.





	

Batman stood solemnly staring down at the alleyway below him, attempting to keep the storm that was constantly raging with himself at bay so that it would not tear him apart from the inside out. He was waiting for someone, he was always waiting for someone. Knowing that the only person who understood him, who truly knew what it was like to feel as though your own voices inside your head were trying to eat you alive. The one person who knew how to destroy and repair him at the exact same time. "Hey sugar, been waiting long"? The voice calmed the bat, yet at the same time and sent a shiver up his spine. It was always that way with him and the Joker, a plethora of contradictions mixing together to form a perfectly horrid emotion that stirred unwanted feelings within Bruce. "You're late", Bruce spoke in the voice of the Bat, even though the Joker had known his true identity for a long time now. It allowed him to feel a certain sense of protection. Not from the Joker, but from the waring factions within his mind. If he was the bat, what he was about to do felt a lot less real for him. The bat was an outlet, a way for him to protect gotham, inflict pain on criminal, and fuck the joker within going just as mad as the man himself. That was the last thought he had, before he grabbed the Joker, and crashed their lips together. Pushing the joker against the brick wall behind him, he felt safe and at home. "Aren't we eager this evening", the Joker's tinkling laugh, one reserved specifically for Bruce himself sounded sweet and familiar to his ears. Not the usual cacophony of heartless mirth that usually spewed past his crimson lips. No, this was a different Joker, one who's mouth fell hot and needy on Bruce's. A soft moan slipped past Bruce's mouth, something that he should feel embarrassed or ashamed of but even Bruce knew that it was much too late for those kinds of feelings. "Baby, if I knew you we're going to be this much fun tonight, I would've come much earlier", Joker laughed at his own innuendo, and Bruce smiled in spite of himself. Joker's eyes light up as he saw this, and began moving his kisses down towards his neck, and then lower still. Bruce understood, and began to unclasp the kevlar suit that he couldn't understand why he still had on his body. The Joker aided him in this endeavor, as they had done this many times before, and finally Bruce was free of the confines of his suit, allowing the Joker to gently palm his hand against the front of Bruce's boxers. The joker licked his lips and whispered softly into Bruce's ear "I missed you baby, I missed this. I want you so badly". Bruce let out what sounded like a mix between a whimper and a growl and flipped the Joker around so that his front was pressed up against the cool brick wall. He let out a little yelp of surprise as this was happening which only turned Bruce on further. He reached down towards his belt that had been cast to the side of the ledge, and found what he was searching for. He produced a small tube of lubricant that he reserved solely for these situations, and coated his fingers with the sticky substance. He gently nibbled on the Joker's ear as he encircled his tight hole. "You ready for this", Bruce whispered, in what sounded like a challenged to Joker. "Always for you darling", the Joker responded, batting his eyelashes coyly. With the green light from Joker, Bruce probed two finger inside of him, producing a breathy moan from the Joker that made Bruce's dick twitch in anticipation. He moved his fingers in a come hither motion inside the Joker, which caused the Joker's breath to hitch, and Bruce to know that he was hitting that sweet spot inside of him. "Stop teasing Darling, I want all of you, I want everything you have to give me", the Joker spoke, half begging half challenging once again. Bruce withdrew his fingers, producing a sound of discontent from the Joker, until he realized Bruce was coating his rigid cock with lube. The joker smiled a wicked grin, and proceeded to wiggle his ass in presentation towards Bruce. In one fluid motion, Bruce grabbed the back of Joker's hair, pulled hard, and pressed himself into the Joker. The Joker practically screamed in ecstasy as Bruce continued to thrust into him, panting lustily into his ear. The Joker began mumbling incoherently and Bruce knew that neither of them would last very long tonight. With that thought, he began stroking the Joker's own cock in time with his thrusts, producing more lewd and incoherent moans from the Joker. "Come for me Joker", Bruce said breathily into his ear and that was the end of it for the Joker. He screamed as his climax peaked, white liquid shooting onto the wall in front of them. Bruce was not far behind him as the Joker's walls squeezed him, inducing his own orgasm. He pressed his head into the Joker's neck as he road out his own orgasm. They stood there for awhile, basking in the afterglow of sex, allowing themselves the opportunity to just blissfully enjoy their time together rather than thinking about what this meant for the two of them.


End file.
